fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaunig
Character Theme Summary A Boy once lived in his place above, a place for one with a higher existence. A place he deemed boring and empty. To relieve this boredom, this Boy traveled to other "Worlds" separate from his. Wondrous Worlds. Mysterious Worlds. Dark Worlds. Light Worlds. The Boy's craving for adventure allowed him to see it all - experience it all. His view point of existence was no longer one of emptiness and boredom, but one of beauty and wonder. It made him intrigued of what his World's lower layers were like. With that mindset, the Boy passed the layer's drowsy Defense and reincarnated onto the lesser world of Gyrohem. He wanted to explore the world, and have fun. To experience something new. There was no ulterior motive, no tragic backstory. Simply, enjoy life. And so he did. Eventually, he found his own meaning to the World he lives in - a purpose. A purpose made from exploring smaller, but more lively world, interconnected with an infinite amount of other, as beautiful worlds. Appearance and Personality Zaunig's appearance differs from person to person, but he usually has messy, not that long raven hair with glowing cyan eyes. His "battle attire" consists of a dark blue fedora (Which somehow is able to stick on his head throughout an entire fight), with the same colored trench coat and dark gray soft, loose jeans. His casual attire, which he uses the most, is simply a t-shirt (usually with funny pictures, memes, etc, or just plain dark blue), black jogging pants, and any colored slippers. Sometimes he would wear a gray jacket or black sneakers. Most of Zaunig's personality at first glance is well, bubbly. He's always carefree, cheerful, and sometimes seems ignorant or dense. He may seem to be serious in one moment, but make jokes at random, or play pranks just for his own amusement the next. In reality though, his actions always subtly affect the situation. His seriousness always makes sense in context, his jokes always have meaning, being used to inflict a certain emotion, and his pranks never go overboard, but just enough to make it enjoyable for both sides. Even though he can do practically anything he wants in these "lower layers", he still helps people and respects anyone he meets. Wherever he goes, he makes everyone happy, and maybe even change them for the better. Zaunig would never take most of his fights seriously, and they usually end up in either a K.O, or when the other stops fighting for whatever reason. Zaunig never truly kills and instead resorts to even befriending the enemy. But, Zaunig always welcomes a challenge, and also intentionally finds fights wherever he can to see if anyone could face him. Zaunig is an epitome, a paragon, a symbol of creating your own meaning to life. In Zaunig's case, his meaning to life is, well... to breathe life. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: Playing pranks, sweets, cleanliness, trying your hardest, soft things, any type of game, reading, the wind, nature, a challenge Dislikes: Tight clothing (On him only) Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Eye Color: Glowing Cyan Blue Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Playing pranks, reading, laying on a grassy field or in a forest in peace Values: Simply enjoy life Status: Alive and active (Doing what he usually does: prank, eat, "fight", -insert one of the things he likes here-, go do the same thing in other verses and dimensions, sleep, repeat) Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: INFJ Color Identity: Dark Blue Extra Music: * Cheerful Challenge (Fight against Zaunig) * Stronger Monsters Remix (Alternate fight theme) * With Your Drill, Pierce the Heavens!! (Serious/important/comeback fight theme) * Smile For Me (Casual Zaunig) * With My Friend (Alternate casual theme) * Concerning Hobbits (Alternate casual theme 2) * Yasuo Flute (Alternate casual theme 3) Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, but at least Low 2-C to 2-A when he's not serious/in the fourth-dimension, at least 1-B at "full-power" Name: Zaunig (The i and g are silent) Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male, or at least, usually depicted as male Age: Unknown, likely beyond the concept Classification: Reincarnated Deity, Professional Troll (Self proclaimed) Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman EnduranceAura, Aura Manipulation (Can manipulate Aura to their will), High level Reality Manipulation, Absolute Probability Manipulation (His most commonly used and strongest ability), Absolute Mind Manipulation (He can use this on anyone, even himself so that he wouldn't get bored), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Universe Creation/Multiverse Creation, Shapeshifting & Size Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Acausality, Abstract Existence (Includes being Non-Corporeal), Concept Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection/Reincarnation (To himself or any other being), Willpower Defense (Clarification on the ability here. Zaunig is only able to resist around 90-95% of the abilities listed on the clarification link), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), Pain Negation, can turn one's sins against them, immune to being copied in any way, Telepathy, True Flight, Existence Erasure, can breathe anywhere/doesn't have to breathe, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High-Godly), Power/Hax Destruction, All Types of Weapon Mastery, Perfect Precognition, Perfect Clairvoyance, Sealing, All Types of Teleportation/Meta Teleportation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Immortality (Type 8. Will always exist as long as the Embodiment of Everything exists), Perfect Memory, possible Nigh-Omniscience (via Probability Manipulation), 4th Wall Awareness (Often talks to the viewers when on-screen), Paradox Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, likely much more (Stated he could just think he wants a certain power, and he'll have that power via Probability Manipulation) '''Note: Explanations and limitations of nearly every ability on here is in the Notable Attacks and Techniques section. Attack Potency: Varies, but at least Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ when he's not serious/in the fourth-dimension (Always boosts his stats to be just slightly above the enemy(s). Said to be able to defeat (not kill) everyone on Gyrohem at once if the True Core wasn't around if he was only slightly'' serious, which includes Linx Rifelson and the Core's Avatar), at least '''Hyperverse level' at "full-power"'' (Was able to fight and be nearly on-par with the Core when it's not tied to Gyrohem. Deities, beings of nearly infinite-dimensions, fear him) 'Speed:' '''Varies', but Infinite Speed '''to '''Immeasurable when he's not serious/in the fourth-dimension (Comparable to epilogue Final Form Linx and the Core's Avatar), Nigh-Omnipresent at "full-power" (One of the few beings capable of keeping up with the Core at its max speed) Lifting Strength: Varies when he's not serious, Immeasurable at "full-power" Striking Strength: Varies, but at least Universal+ to Multiversal+ when he's not serious/in the fourth-dimension, at least Hyperversal at "full-power" Durability: Varies, but at least Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ when he's not serious/in the fourth-dimension, at least Hyperverse level at "full-power"' '(Zaunig was never shown with any real damage, but he was eventually defeated by the Core. Regeneration, resurrection, probability manipulation, and Willpower Defense makes him nearly impossible to kill) Stamina: Seems to vary when he's not serious/in the fourth-dimension, possibly Immeasurable at "full-power" Range: Extended melee reach with his cane/umbrella & Universal+ to Multiversal+ when he's not serious/in the fourth-dimension, Hyperversal at "full-power" Standard Equipment: Zun (his cane), an umbrella Intelligence: Surprisingly a Supergenius (Outsmarted Note in every single one of their "fights". His advice and way of talking influences beings who even have mental/influence resistance). Possibly Nigh-Omniscient via Probability Manipulation (It was said that if him and the Core played Rok (Gyrohem's equivalent of Shiritori), or any other mind game when Zaunig is using his probability manipulation to its fullest potential, it would always end up being either inconclusive, or exactly 50/50. He can name most, but not all of the Core's abilities with probability manipulation on via simply controlling the probability that he would know all of the Core's abilities). Weaknesses: * Zaunig doesn't take most of his fights seriously (Though, the only fight he's taken seriously and lost to was against the Core. When he was defeated though, he was happy. Happy that someone finally defeated him), and is really cocky. * Since he always wants a good fight, he usually holds back and limits himself to being on the same level as the enemy. * He can get knocked out or become distracted rather easily if he's not taking the fight seriously via a surprise attack, though he seems to do this on purpose. * He rarely uses abilities that he deems "too strong" for the opponent(s) he's facing. * His nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, and Clairvoyance can be turned on or off, and he almost always keeps them off unless the situation calls for it, or when he wants to know whether an ability would be "too strong" for his opponent(s). Standard Equipment Zun: '''A simple walking cane. The handle is a goldish color, whereas the main part is dark red. Unsurprisingly, it always breaks when a fight starts. Heck, even before it starts! '''An Umbrella: A simple umbrella. The whole thing has a black and blue pattern. He usually has it with his casual clothes on. Unsurprisingly, it breaks often in fights, since it's just an umbrella. Notable Attacks and Techniques "Willpower": 'An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Zaunig's "Willpower" is unique, as he did not obtain such power from the Core, but from a being higher than the Core itself. With this ability, he can do nearly anything. Here is a list of powers/techniques he can do with Willpower that he's shown to do commonly: * Can bend reality to his will on a nearly infinite dimensional scale. * Perfectly control probability to his will, even if the probability of achieving that certain thing is impossible by all means (0%). ** He can nearly do anything with this ability, from making the probability he'd be stronger than a certain opponent to 100%, to making the probability of having anything he wants to 100%. The only limitation to this ability is that he cannot change the probability of anything that's beyond dimensions, if someone has a similar ability to this, or if someone has an adequate amount of resistance to this specific ability. ** His forte and favorite to use. Every Deity has an ability blessed by the embodiments. This is the ability that was blessed upon Zaunig. ** His favorite probability to use is "The probability me and my opponent(s) will fight on even grounds is 100%". This allows him and his opponent(s) to be in the ''exact same physical, mental, conceptual, etc capacity until Zaunig makes this command nil. Usually he makes it so both him and the opponent(s) become average human level without any powers, resulting in either a fist fight or a weapon fight. * Perfectly manipulate anyone's mind. ** Even on himself. This ability is lessened the more resistant someone is to this ability. * Summon anything he wants from his mind. * Can control any concept he likes on a near infinite-dimensional scale. * Manipulate anyone's soul or anything that has a "form", even beings of near infinite amount of dimensions. * Has resistance against anything shown in the Gyrohem verse. * Negate any type of hax/anything that could potentially harm him/others. * Turn one's sins against them. ** Whenever someone that committed a sin, any sin, even a tiny one, attacks Zaunig, their attack will instead inflict pain upon them, physical, mental, or any other way of attack. The pain of the damage depends on how sinful the opponent is. It ranges from how much damage the attack originally did to infinitely more painful than the original attack. This attack can be turned on or off. * Is immune to being copied in any way. ** At least until beings of a nearly infinite-dimensional scale, and even then, the power copying ability must be incredibly potent. * Permanently remove one's power or hax. ** The power he removes cannot be learned or obtained back, no matter what. Only Zaunig himself can restore the power. * Is able to resurrect himself and any other being(s). * Regenerate from being erased from existence. * Go completely invisible to anyone in a nearly infinite amount of dimensions. * Can become invulnerable to nearly anything in a nearly infinite amount of dimensions. * Is able to teleport anywhere, even to abstract locations such as "nowhere" or a completely different Hyperverse. * Knows of the "4th wall". ** This includes knowing of the Collection of Mer. * Able to manipulate paradoxes. * Control boundaries, such as achieving the impossible, or possibly achieving anything he wants/having near to no limits. ** This only applies in the dimension level he's in, so he can't manipulate a dimension higher than him. * Likely much more (Has stated he could just think he wants a certain power, he'll have that power). Feats *Fought against the Core, and only fought it because he wanted to be entertained and have a challenge, though, Zaunig was actually very serious in this fight. *The Core acknowledges Zaunig as a full on threat to Gyrohem, and the Aethur. *Outsmarted Note on numerous occasions. *Fought Linx Rifelson in Final Form without being serious to a draw. *Is feared by Deities, beings of nearly infinite dimensions. Other '''Notable Victories: Note (Gyrohem) (Note: This wasn't really a "fight" per say, more like playing games such as chess or discussing different topics, which Zaunig won all ''the time, one way or another) '''Notable Losses:' The Core (Gyrohem) Inconclusive Matches: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: Zaunig wasn't serious in his fight, and Linx was in Final Form. They both were knocked out in the end) Hatoshi (Worlds Beyond) Hatoshi's Profile (Note: Full power Zaunig vs Semi Serious Hatoshi) Trivia * Zaunig is aware of his underwhelming backstory, and sometimes jokes about it to the viewers. * Zaunig never tells a lie, but he tells half-truths. * One of Zaunig's favorite things to do is take walks around forests and mountains. * Zaunig is not from Gyrohem, but instead created by a being with even greater power than the Core. * Zaunig's "Willpower" is different than Aura "Willpower", but it works practically the same way, just without Aura. * Zaunig is sometimes called "Mr. Overreactor", or "The Handyman". * Zaunig once said he would be a great English or Philosophy/Psychology teacher. * Zaunig talks to himself quite often for no apparent reason. * Dispite the fancy "battle attire", Zaunig is in no way sophisticated or has manners, opposite in-fact. He just wears it because it makes him look 'cool'. He just thinks that the regular "black badass Kirito coat" is too overrated, and is one of the reasons as to why he loves the color blue so much. * Zaunig doesn't believe his "blessing" to be useful, as he believes in hard work. Usually, he rarely shows them to the public and simply goes about with his life (which is either helping anyone he meets, or pranking anyone he meets). * Zaunig (suprisingly) loves peace time and being alone. * Zaunig was able to arrive on Gyrohem past the Core by reincarnating onto Gyrohem directly. * Zaunig is barely able to be considered a high-ranking Deity. Gallery Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Hax Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Boundary Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Geniuses Category:Omnipresent Category:Seal Users Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:INFJ Characters Category:Mysterious Characters